Jake Salazar
Jake Salazar is a sixteen year old teenage human E.V.O.. He has the ability to shapeshift into any type of animal and has pyrokinetic abilities. He is also responsible in guarding the Infinite-1 Meta Nanite and is 2nd-in-command of the Meta Kids. History Backstory Jake is the first child and son to former Nanite Project scientist, Caesar Salazar and Providence`s top ranking officer and agent, Hikari Primus. He was born March 13th in the previous Providence Headquarters. Shortly after his birth, he was taken to Switzerland to live there by his parents in fear he would be sent off to Providence basic training. Jake lived a very normal life until he started showing signs of being an E.V.O. when he created a bow made of fire and transforming himself into animals. After knowing this, he was trained to use his elemental abilities by his parents while his animal shapeshifting was left unattended and is to keep his abilities a secret from his friends and the neighbours. During a family vacation to his uncle`s house in Spain, he accidentally activated his animal shapeshifting and turned into a rampaging wolf E.V.O. and attacked Madrid. After successfully shutting down his nanites, Jake vowed never to be like that again and was put through serious training on his animal shapeshifting. At the age of ten, he was recruited for the Meta Kids program run by Purgatory. Current Life Jake is now an official Meta Kid and is guardian and keeper of the Infinite-1 Meta Nanite. He is currently living in Purgatory HQ with his parents and siblings. Personality Physical Appearance Jake is a teenage human E.V.O. of Latin American and Japanese birth and has slight Argentinian, Chinese and Spanish heritage. He has slightly lightly tanned light peach skin and dark brown eyes. He has short slicked back black hair and leaves a few strands of hair gelled together making two bigger strands and is slightly spiked up at the back. Jake also has a scar on his left forearm. Jake sports on a light khaki V-neck short sleeved shirt with long pale blue sleeves and pale blue trimmings and accents, a dark khaki trousers, a belt and ankle-high dark grey boots. He also wears a wrist watch and his family crest similar to his mother`s. As for his school attire, Jake wears the male senior uniform. It consists of a white short-sleeved white dress shirt, a soft yellow sweater vest, a black neck tie, black trousers and black canvas shoelaced shoes. When training, he would wear a white tank top, dark khaki trousers tucked into ankle-high dark grey boots. Jake`s pyjamas consists of a black sleeveless shirt, grey boxers and dark green socks. Powers and Abilities E.V.O. Abilities *'Animal Shapeshifting: '''Jake has the ability to transform into any type of animal. To do this, he would scan the animal by implying physical contact. This is his main/primary ability. Although, he still has a hard time keeping his transformations last longer. *'Pyrokinesis: Pyrokinesis is usually used by Jake when he wants to do simple things like making a fire or heating up food and chemicals. *'Pyrokinetic and Cyrokinetic Constructs: '''Jake inherits this ability from his mother. Even thogh he doesn`t have cyrokinesis he can still use cyrokinetic constructs. He mainly uses pyrokinetic constructs. *'Animal Communication: ' Other Abilities *'High Intelligence Level: ' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat: ' *'Inventing Skills: Relationships Trivia Category:KyParker1011 Category:Generator Rex: 2nd Generation Category:Second Generation Category:Heroes Category:Hikari Primus Category:Meta Kids Category:E.V.O.s Category:Human E.V.O.s